Flood (spell)
.]] '''Flood' is an offensive spell that does Water-elemental damage. It typically appears as the strongest water-elemental spell. Since its appearance in the Dissidia entries in the series, Flood has often appeared as an ability for Terra Branford in several spin-off titles. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Flood is an Attack spell taught by Leviathan in the ''Advance, mobile, and Steam versions. It costs 60 MP, has a power of 100, is also an unblockable Water-elemental attack which hits all enemies. It is notably the only Water-elemental spell, besides Strago's two Lores, Leviathan's Tsunami, and Bismarck's summon spell Breach Blast. This spell is critically useful when the player fights the Gold Dragon in the Dragons' Den as it bypasses its inherent Runic. ''Final Fantasy XI Flood is an Ancient Magic spells that deals Water damage to an enemy, and lowers its Lightning resistance. The scroll can be obtained from Sapphire Quadav, certain Tonberry Notorious Monsters, and some Imperial Standing Notorious Monsters, or bought from the Auction House if a player is selling it. Summoners' Water Spirit gains this spell at level 58 automatically. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy ''Final Fantasy XIV]] At the launch of the Legacy version, Flood was a rank 44 spell for Conjurers. The ability dealt massive water damage to enemies within area of effect. After the release of patch 1.20, Flood with removed from the Conjurers arsenal, along with the rest of the class's water-elemental abilities. ''Final Fantasy XIV Flood attacks are a group of enemy abilities available to certain enemies, commonly Voidsent and most Sea Monk enemies. Most Flood abilities involve the enemy summoning a vortex of water around itself, dealing water aspected damage to all party members caught in the casting field. Most versions of Flood can be interrupted with abilities that inflict Silence or Stun. Common variants include Flood and Ronkan Flood. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Flood I-III are abilities exclusive to Jornee, serving as the final tier of her single hitting Water-type spells. The abilities can only be learned from the Aqua Witch eidolon. All versions of Flood deal heavy water-elemental magic damage to all enemies and cost 70 MP to perform. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flood is one of Terra's HP attacks. As a Mime, Bartz is also able to use the attack which functions identically to Terra's version. Their versions of Flood summon three bursts of water from under the opponent. Terra is able to use Flood initially, and her version costs 40 CP to equip and 180 AP to master. Bartz learns Flood at Level 19 and can equip it for 45 CP, mastering it with 180 AP. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Water casts Flood when she has 6,000 or more Bravery. It summons a large torrent of water surrounding the opponent. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Terra retains her Flood spell. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Water casts Flood with 4,000+ Bravery. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Certain Legend character cards have Flood as their ability. When summon, the character will cast the ''Dissidia version of the Flood spell, dealing a set amount of damage based on the ability's upgrade. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ]] Trance Flood (Terra) is one of Terra's Unique tier Soul Breaks, available to the player once obtaining the Minerva Bustier (VI) relic. The attack deals water-elemental magic damage to all targets, and temporarily raises the user's Magic a small amount. Flood also appears as an enemy ability available to Terra during her boss encounters in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT events, dealing heavy water damage to the targets. The ability's animation is a simple color swap of her Meltdown abilities. Dark Flood also appears as an ability for Lilith Ascendant in most of her event appearances, dealing heavy water-elemental magic damage to all targets. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FloodFF6.png|Final Fantasy VI. FFXI Flood.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXIV 1.0 Flood.png|Final Fantasy XIV (Legacy). FFLTnS_Flood.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II'' (Free-to-play). FFD2 Jornee Flood.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. Dissidia Bartz Flood.jpeg|Flood used by Bartz in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF SM Water.png|Flood used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. D012 EX - Flood.jpeg|Flood in Shantotto's EX Burst in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Shantotto Flood.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. PFF Play Rough - Flood.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flood - Terra R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFVI. FFAB Flood - Terra R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFVI. FFAB Flood - Terra SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Flood - Terra SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Flood - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Flood - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Flood - Shantotto Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXI. FFAB Flood - Bartz Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) DFF. FFAB Flood - Shantotto Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXI. FFAB Flood - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) DFF. FFRK Flood EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Trance Flood Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Trance Flood.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology it:Flusso Category:Recurring Black Magic